


Care and Maintenance

by tree



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Freudian Elements, Guns, I can't believe I read an article on how to clean a gun for this fic, I suspect Mulder's a Jungian, disappointingly short fic, everyone's seen Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully cleans her gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Maintenance

"That should not be erotic," Mulder says.

Scully doesn't look up. "What shouldn't?"

"Watching you clean your gun. It shouldn't be erotic."

She swaps the bore brush for a patch and inserts it smoothly into the barrel. "I guess it's a good thing you're not a Freudian, then."


End file.
